


Between the Wind and the Thundering Sky

by photonconductor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Gen, Homesickness, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Slight Graphic Depiction, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Albert, a knight of Levin and known as the Thunderswift Lord, reflects on events that lead him to the Halidom.





	Between the Wind and the Thundering Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I will start with a few things so hold on a sec;
> 
> a) I have never touched Granblue Fantasy, Rage of Bahamut or Shadowverse so my knowledge of Albert is very limited. I did do my research from GBF's lore archives/events about Albert and that is mainly where I grabbed a lot of references and throwbacks since much of his story seems to follow a similar suit in his other in game appearances outside of Rage of Bahamut. Dragalia's version only differs ever so slightly from his original backstory in RoB so taking this into account please forgive me if there's something I might've gotten wrong without my knowledge of GBF source material (especially since Albert's character stories don't really give very in-depth detail and his wyrmprints don't either at the time this fic is being published)  
> b) this is mainly a character study because i'm a thot and Albert is cute and I got invested reading his GBF lore and just his in general coolness. I wanted to write this also as a warm up for a possible project I hope to write in the future for practice.  
> c) There is a lot of headcanon heavy lore in here that could be amended later in the story so please take it with a grain of salt, at the time of this fic being published it wasn't heavily around. Generally the time frame here takes place after Albert's second adventurer story but before his third.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

There were always things humans swore they would never forget. While the passage of time took its toll and eroded the sharpest edges of the most painful of memories, Albert wouldn't let himself forget his. Those kept his feet moving. They kept his sword sharp and his reflexes ever sharper. It bred the power of the lightning into his bones; the very same lightning he was so dutifully named after. Despite the weight of it, he kept soldiering on as a knight— _ a champion— _ of Levin should. Those thoughts, however, did not mean he was safe from its torment.

Thick black smoke shoved its way down his throat, threatening to choke the very life out of him. Accompanying it was the smell of death; the scent of burning flesh and rust making itself at home to his senses. The haze of the smog rose out from the buildings in the upper quarter of Levin, nearby the Saint Lethan castle grounds. Fires poured out from houses like lava and burned with a fury only adding to the chaos. The heat was growing unbearable by the second and Albert could feel his throat drying at the thought. 

The screams of Levin’s people were only drowned out by the sounds of explosions. Albert's eyes were sent towards the horizon. The sight was blurred ever so slightly; obscured only by water stinging against his eyes, but he could see it. Massive tentacles stretched high above the smog overhead, writhing and twitching with malice. With a mighty swing they landed on an unsuspecting cluster of homes. Wood splintered, earth crumbled, stone flatten, and  _ people  _ went flying. Much of Levin was no more than smoking craters and it was only increasing with every struggling breath Albert took.

Albert wanted to vomit. His body was locked in place as if those very same tentacles had claimed him, sucking him down in a pit of despair for his very own. The fatherland he cherished was burning. The agonizing sound of screams scrawled themselves into his brain.

“ _ Please _ , knights of Levin, save us!”

“Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?!”

“It hurts… please someone… _ someone _ help me…!”

His fists squeezed so tightly Albert briefly wondered if his gauntlets cut through the leather. All he could do was stare out in horror at the sight. Everything… _ everyone  _ he loved within Levin was dying. Dying before the knight of one he had once held in high regard; his father. He was only spared due to his swordsmanship to escape the creature for now.  The city couldn't hold out much longer again that..  _ thing _ . It hurt knowing he had to refer to someone the knight respected a name like that, but no one who loved their homeland would do such a thing. That lust for power had overcome him and proved how hideous he truly was.

Albert shook himself free of his stupor. Among the screams of the dying, there was another voice in his ear. He covered a hand over his mouth to stop the excess of smoke and the smell of burning flesh entering his lungs. He would have to hold the sickness gurgling in his stomach down for now.

“Sir Albert! We can't hold on much longer!” One of the knights of Levin was speaking to him. He was injured heavily, no doubt from fighting the fiend before them. He must have sought Albert out among the chaos. Albert's eyes narrowed in thought.

“Evacuate as many as you can! We have to protect the people first!” Albert removed his hand and shouted. The knight nodded, but hesitation was upon him.

“But, sir, what about the fiend?” The soldier's question wasn't without thought on Albert's part.

“I will handle him.” The knight stared at him in disbelief (as much Albert could tell considering his armor obscured his face). 

“B-but, sir! You can't be serious! The Captain is far more powerful than us! No one can match his strength alone!” Albert’s gaze hardened on the burning horizon.

“The seed of the abyss has swallowed him whole now. That man is no longer our Captain.” Albert forced himself to spit it out despite the weight on his heart. Was the smoke finally reaching him or was it his own feelings?

“I will buy you all time. If I fail to return, please make sure everyone is seen to safety. We cannot let him advance beyond our borders.” Albert turned towards him. His expression was dark, only brightened by the onslaught of flames surrounding them. The knight paused. Another explosion shook the earth below and them along with it. Albert and the other knight steadied themselves and the blonde man looked towards him quickly.

“Go, now!” He yelled before he moved. He gave no time for him to answer his request; they were both out of time. If Albert didn't stop that fiend _—_ _ his father— _ here, there would be nothing of Levin left to save. His feet carried him as fast as he could, avoiding fires and crushed stone as he went. It wasn't long until he was at the steps of the castle; the lair of the fiend itself. It's grotesque image was painted as clear as day for Albert. 

Tentacles writhing into a fleshy mass larger than Albert could have ever anticipated. What once was a seed the size of a mouse, now stood towering above him as large as a mythical beast. It oozed an unearthly blackness from any open orifice. It might once have harbored the shape of a man, but anything that was left of his father was unrecognizable. If Albert was a weaker man, he might have been sick to his stomach to see his father in such a state. He couldn't harbor sympathies for this man any longer. Albert didn’t want to kill him but… his true nature had been shown. He was an enemy of his own fatherland. He was a soldier… protecting his country was what came first.

The other knights of Levin were fighting off smaller bundles of fiends that had gathered around the seed of the abyss. It would give Albert some breathing room for him to distract the monstrous fiend while the other knights escaped to evacuate the people.

“Father…” Albert spoke quietly before he drew his sword. His right first clenched itself and mana boiled inside him. He would have to use all the power he possessed. He thrust his sword out towards the fiend.

“Lightning… I call upon thee….!” Electricity crackled and licked around its edges. Sparks of it trailed down his arm and flickered off his well worn cape. His arm felt light tingling feeling, but it was one he was used to.  The fiend turned its attention towards him, facing him in all it's disgusting glory. One foot slid its way behind him, pulling his sword back into his stance. Smog above them swirled at the heed of Albert’s call. The fiend before him let out a bellowing cry in answer to his challenge.

He leaped.

Thunder cracked against the sky and Albert jolted awake. 

His head jerked wildly around with eyes wide. He was greeted by the pale light of the moon making its way through one of the large windows inside the room. This was…  _ his _ room…? No, this wasn't Levin. The bed, the side tables, the small desk nudged in the corner were all unfamiliar to him at first. The darkness of the night obscured most of their appearances, but it only took a few minutes for the gears in Albert’s mind to click in place.  This was the Halidom. 

A once hidden castle residing in the Mistholt headed by the seventh scion to the Alberian throne. While the conflict and politics in  Grastaea was as foreign to him as the land itself, Albert found himself within its borders searching for the missing seed of the abyss. Running into the prince _—_ Euden he remembered fondly _—_ was a chance meeting, but one of many Albert would not soon forget. The Thunderswift Lord himself was surprised his exploits (whether deserved or not) were recognized this far out. Being an unknown traveler had its comforts especially with  _ those _ memories haunting his steps.

They had offered to help him in his search of the seed. At first, he was eager to refuse. However, the prince’s unique ability of shapeshifting and kindness swayed him. Besides, Albert was not the type to shrug off the Halidom's hospitality… despite it's rather  _ eccentric _ residents. 

The knight sighed. His fingers tightly curled into the bed sheets below him. Yes, the memories of that day would never go away that easily; nor did he desire such a thing. One more thing to keep his mind sharp and his resolve steady. It didn't make sleep any easier he would admit. His sanguine eyes drifted outside towards the window. 

Storm clouds brewed off into the distance, just past the mountains surrounding the Mistholt. He could see them swirling, but the moon still hung above the Halidom unbidden to the clouds off in the distance. Yet the longer he stared out, the images continued to flash in his mind. The fires, the screams, the seed… it wedged itself annoyingly so in the forefront of his mind.

The blonde knight shifted. He pulled himself from his bed, despite the fatigue of today’s endeavors hanging over him like a hungry Ranzal hung over a plate of food. He needed to clear his head, do something more productive than sitting and stewing about.  _ Anything _ was better than this. He meandered about the room he had been gifted, plucking out his attire and getting properly dressed. He decided to pass on the armor for now; the essentials would be enough. Going outside of the Halidom's walls wasn't in the forecast for the Thunderswift Lord.

He stared at his sheathed sword propped against the wall by his bedside. For a moment, he wondered if he really needed to bring it along. The residents of the Halidom were a motley bunch, but none seemed bloodthirsty enough (well, that  _ Albert _ was aware of) to attack their fellows in the night. If anything, he’d be more worried about fiends making their way inside by some feat. His eye narrowed on the decorated sheath. The blade itself was one of the few familiar things to him in this land; something akin to an old friend. A blade powerful enough to help him expend his lightning mana properly. Realizing it wasn't on his person somehow made him feel more…  _ exposed _ . 

His brows furrowed. He quickly grabbed the sheath. 

Once satisfied, he crept out into the hallway. The castle’s high ceilings towered over him in the dark, threatening to swallow him whole. The chambers were most occupied by the sleeping inhabitants, but there was small bit of light from nearby lamps that would be enough to guide any sleepy traveler. He moved as silently as he could out of respect for those still asleep. Along the way he heard mumbles, murmurs, and footsteps of those in his similar predicament. He recognized only a few. He hadn't arrived too long ago to know of every resident’s name and face. Felicia, a sylvan dancer he had aided in rescuing alongside Euden and his friends through the power of otherworld fragments, was humming to herself. He could see her gently practicing steps far out at the end of one hallway. 

He turned. Albert wouldn't say he was avoiding her on  _ purpose _ , but he needed to collect himself. It would just cause trouble for her or anyone else to worry over him about his past. He continued along a bit aimlessly, still unused to the layout of the castle’s interior. Saint Lethan's castle seemed like a far cry to the aged and old Halidom's, but there was no sense in griping about it. He passed by another sylvan, curiously looking at an old painting with great interest. Her blonde ears and blue eyes were perked high, but Albert couldn’t say he knew her name. He did know her, however, for her infamous need to ask any human about their daily rituals if they crossed her line of sight. Albert ducked away as quickly as he could.

He passed the kitchen, the scent of something warm and spice-ridden filling his nose as he walked by. No doubt something Cleo had basting overnight for tomorrow's dinner. That was one thing about the Halidom Albert found comfort in; it was alive at all hours. It reminded him of Levin, in the barracks with his fellow knights drinking ale and laughing until late into the night. Albert felt a smile quirk at his lips… but he remembered Yurius and his arm wrapped around the knight’s shoulders. He was laughing too.

Albert clenched his left hand, his fingers squeezing together tightly. Just as it came the smile was gone. He trudged along, trying to let the tension in his body loosen. Finally, after a near hour of wandering, he managed to reach the area he was hoping to find; the courtyard. He exited from the hallway out into the archway. The cool night air hit his skin and Albert exhaled. The taste of warm spring air was on the tip of his tongue. The faintest smell of rain loomed on the edges of the Halidom, but for now it was peaceful.

He flexed his fingers as the knight stepped further out. The courtyard expanse was far greater than he would have expected at first. It stretched far out towards the edge of the castle’s walls, plenty of space for an army to practice drills if its liege so desired it. He had only been out here once or twice with the prince. He only remembered the turn from the kitchen with how fast Ranzal charged off with an annoyed Elisanne at his heels.

It gave him nostalgic thoughts of home. The letters he received from his fellow knights were safely stored in his room for the time being. Most of them were sentiments for the Champion of Levin to return home. Some were more personal, not directed to their  _ champion _ but Albert’s health and well being. Others were about the rebuilding of Levin and rumors of Yurius being spotted in Alberia. He wished to see them again, to spend those days protecting Levin and among comrades _—_ _ to have Yurius by his side.  _ None of that could be until the seed was destroyed. 

Wind ruffled his bangs and distracted him. The once gentle breeze had kicked up suddenly turning into a gust right before his eyes. The knight flinched, raising his left hand above his head to steady himself. What on…? 

Albert blinked and realized the wind had a different source. A large green lizard was descending from the sky, his wings whipping up large bursts of wind as he descended. He must have come from from the isolated island floating over ahead the Halidom, no doubt. Euden had mentioned it to him once he had arrived; that it was a place for the dragons he had befriend to live. There was enough space for them to move about, stretch their wings and do whatever it was dragons engaged in… or so he was told. 

This was the first time Albert had ever seen a dragon up close. He never ventured to the island himself; there was no point. If it didn’t involve the seed of the abyss, then it wasn’t something that was at the forefront of his mind to look into. He recognized this dragon, however. Euden’s unique ability of shapeshifting through the dragonpact turned him into this one before. Those green scales that sparkled off the sunlight were now glowing in the moon’s rays. The dragon lowered himself into the courtyard, causing a small tremor as he landed. Albert regained his stance, but watch the dragon curiously.

He didn’t even take up half of the courtyard much to Thunderswift Lord’s surprise. The place practically fit him, in fact. He could stretch out comfortably if the dragon wished it to be so and there still would be plenty of room. The Halidom must have been built with them in mind. For what reason, Albert could only harbor a guess. The dragon shifted his long spike ridden tail, curling around his leg as he sat down. His snout pointed towards the skyline, watching with attentive red eyes.  _ What is he doing _ , Albert thought to himself. His hands pressed against one of the pillars of the Halidom in interest. The dragon’s body was still, except for the occasional rise and fall of his stomach. His wings were stretched outwards, catching the wind like a sailboat. The wind had died down back to the soft breeze.

Dragons were mysterious creatures. In Levin, they were only spoke of in myth or powerful monsters hailing from the land of Grastaea. The Church of Ilia spoke of a pact between a woman and a dragon and through that became a Goddess, though Albert never closely followed religion (his duty was to his kingdom and no more; if a Goddess was watching over him it certainly didn’t feel like it). Alberia’s history was murky in his mind at the best as well, beyond rumors saying dragons resided there and the stories he had overheard from his travels within it. The source of the world’s troubles began in Alberia, is what many would say.

The dragon seemed to notice him as soon as Albert tore himself from his thoughts. Their eyes locked and Albert stiffened. There was nothing said between the either of them. The only noise was the rustling of the leaves from the nearby trees from wind. The dragon stared for a moment longer, but his eyes returned to the horizon. Albert blinked. His own eyes followed curiously. On it were the thunderclouds he had seen earlier. Did dragons fear lightning or something? He supposed some beasts feared it _—_ some people even _—_ but a dragon seemed unlikely. Color him curious.

If Euden had befriended a dragon, then there was no reason _not_ to have a civil discussion at the very least.

“What are you doing?” Albert decided to be blunt. The dragon had already noticed his presence, so there was no need to exchange friendly greetings. He stepped out from the Halidom’s archway into the courtyard proper. The dragon’s eyes were on him again, but turned back towards the sky once they met.

“Watching the storm.” His voice rumbled deeply almost akin to thunder itself. His tail flicked quietly at his side. Albert still didn’t quite understand. He walked closer, just daring enough to encroach on the dragon’s space. He didn’t seem to mind.

“For what reason?” The knight of Levin asked.

“I am called the lord of storms by your kind. It is in my business to see to them.” His mouth twitched ever so slightly as if he were smiling, before his attention was back on the human below him, “What of you?” Albert paused at that. What the dragon said didn’t make much sense, but he figured he could do whatever he pleased. Dragons were powerful creatures, but tending to a storm wasn’t something he understood. Storms were wild and violent; controlling something that chaotic was no easy feat… but if anything could, then perhaps a dragon could.  He had heard the term “avatars of nature” thrown around by a few of the Halidom’s residents in passing, even thoughout his own travels, though he wasn’t about to grill the creature himself on his daily life habits.

“Taking a walk. I haven’t been able to sleep.” Albert gave him a half-truth. Spilling his guts to a dragon, much less a dragon bound together with Euden, didn’t exactly fill him with ease. The dragon let out a snort of air at that.

“Seems we are two of a kind, champion of Levin.” There was mirth in the dragon’s voice that caught Albert off guard. How did he…?!

“You knew?” Albert couldn’t hold back his surprise. He never expected a dragon of all things to be aware of his title (whether he wanted it acknowledged or not). He didn’t exactly feel comfortable how his fame had spread, but there wasn’t much use in griping about it now.

“I know many things… but in truth, I only learned about it from my king.” The dragon lowered his head just slightly and Albert let out a tiny sigh. Well, that solved one mystery.

“Please just call me Albert.”

“If that pleases you.” The dragon nodded his head slightly and the silence crept between them again. Albert stared out at the swirling clouds himself. They were inky black, similar to that smog that had once covered Levin. His lips quirked into a frown. Even out here he couldn’t forget, could he? He realized, though, this dragon never gave out his own name. Euden failed to mention it to him in the first place. The beast mentioned being the lord of storms… it must be something the people of Grastaea referred to him as.

“Might I ask your name?” Albert turned his head up towards him. The green dragon seemed taken aback for a second, but it was fleeting. Albert could take the tiniest sense of pride for catching a dragon off guard.

“Hm... Greatwyrm’s legacy are unknown to the people of Levin?” said the dragon, mostly to himself, “I am known as the Greatwyrm of Wind, Midgardsormr.” His wings gave a tiny flap in response. The blonde knight could only guess what he meant by that. Either way, there was no real reason to be rude if this was one of the dragons helping Euden’s own cause.

“Much of the history of dragons are lost upon my home I’m afraid.” Albert explained, “Our region is secluded within countless thunderstorms. Not many beasts live that far out and not many hands are reached out to us.” Levin wasn’t a small kingdom by any means, but traveling outside the realm wasn’t a common occurrence unless you were part of the royalty or a knight on an expedition. Traveling to Levin in itself was a feat, considering the thunderstorms that littered the isle.

“So your kingdom is protected by the storms then? It’s quite interesting how humans manage to live despite the elements. Is that why you wield lightning the way you do?” Midgarsormr’s attention was on him now. Albert felt scrutinized under his gaze, but continued.

“Oh, that… yes, in a way. I was gifted a sword that allows me to channel my mana properly. I can call upon the lightning as long as it heeds me.” The dragon let out a light chuckle.

“It sounds similar to the Greatwyrm Jupiter. I’m sure you and he would get along well in a thunderstorm.” Midgardsormr seemed amused by it, but he didn’t speak further. The name Jupiter wasn’t exactly familiar to Albert, but he found a smile creeping across his face. At that, however, the fatigue he was feeling earlier was dragging him down into its depths again. He shifted on his feet before sitting down on the soft grass below. Midgardsormr didn’t seem to mind; or if he did he didn’t voice it.

“May I pose you a question?” Midgardsormr suddenly broke the silence between them and Albert’s head lifted.

“What is it?”

“Most people of Alberia either highly respect or fear our kind. You seem to be neutral to either. You have fought fiends so you are no stranger to the monsters of our realm. Why did you approach me?” Midgardsormr’s eyes watched him carefully, as if he were expectant of his answer despite the aloof expression on his face. Albert only regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re helping Euden, aren’t you? Unless you gave me a reason to attack you, I don’t see why I would. I am no fool to mess with something that means me no harm.” The dragon laughed at his frank response. It wasn’t a loud or boisterous laugh. It was short and made the ground nearby rumble ever so slightly underneath Albert.

“A fine answer.”

“Then may I ask you one as well?” Albert took his own chance at a question. Midgardsormr ruffled his wings slightly, but he didn’t seem bothered by the question he posed.

“So be it.”

“Are you always out here alone, watching storms that pass through?” Albert leaned forward a bit, eyes locked on at the massive dragon. He couldn’t particularly pass up learning just a _bit_ more about dragon habits or at least Midgardsormr’s habits. The dragon paused as if he were hanging on his words. Albert briefly wondered if it was on purpose.

“Perhaps. In my many years, solitude was something I knew well. Some humans are afraid of dragons. Some wish to see us destroyed, despite ourselves, so I kept to myself. I thought humans were foolish creatures originally, but I have changed that view thanks to one. Since being pactbound to his Majesty, I have found there are a few humans here worth my interest. Faeries too.” The dragon craned his neck outwards for a moment, “However, I still enjoy my space. I am not a dragon too fond of crowds… but a single human is welcome enough company. Storms are just something I govern for many years. This is my duty to the Halidom for now; to prevent any truly severe weather.” 

Albert grew silent and stared out at the thick black clouds in front of them. They had gotten closer now and he could hear the rumbles of thunder against his ears. The wind had started to gust, but it wasn’t anything unbearable. Many years of being alone… that in itself sounded, for lack of a better term, lonesome. Albert was used to traveling by himself now, but at first it was a difficult journey. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever been on his own for an expedition before. The difference was he would soon be home, greeted by the smiling faces of his fellow knights and his friends. Now? It was unknown if he would ever return home.

If he did, it certainly wouldn’t be with Yurius at his side. He had been lead on by the thoughts of seed’s destruction and seeing his fatherland safe from its clutches. The hopes that Yurius would see the error of his ways and return home safe if possible. They kept his feet moving, as well as the memories of what he was fighting for… but the feeling of home never left his mind. His knights back in Levin and his people were never far from his heart.

Albert wondered how the Greatwyrm lived like that in the past. It seemed now he lived among people, but what had changed his mind in the first place? Was it Euden’s magnetic personality? Or perhaps it was a different reason? It would feel rude to pry too deeply into his personal matters especially if Albert wasn’t willing to share his own.

“I understand the feeling. I had been traveling by myself for quite some time until Euden offered to assist me,” Albert pulled up his knees and let his hands prop him up from behind him, “But I also understand a different kind of loneliness. I can be a bit… reserved when it comes to other people. I’m known as a Champion of Levin, the Thunderswift Lord, but I deserve no such titles. Many people come to me because of those exploits, but that is all they see from me. A  _ champion _ .” Albert’s eyes roamed the sky. Thick clouds were starting to blot out the moon now.

“It can be quite lonely at times. You’re set on a pedestal above your peers, yet you are undeserving of such praise. I only wish to be on their level and do what is right. That is all anyone would desire.” He finished with a light sigh at that. He didn’t curse his rank or title, regardless of how he felt. 

He knew it was a status of honor; one of high praise and gratitude to the people he had saved… but Albert was no different from any knight of Levin. He would hold Levin in high regard, as any man of military would. However, his hands were stained thick with blood. Blood of his own lineage, that had swore to protect Levin in the first place. Albert felt like no hero.

That alienated him from all those who called him such a thing. Their smiles warped with misunderstanding in his mind. The truth had been smudged away with that very same blood. It was glossed over that Albert _—_ the Thunderswift Lord _himself—_ killed his very own father. Levin was safe, and that had been his priority, but now regret crawled in his heart like a worm through an apple core. The feeling hollowed him all the way through. It wouldn’t stop him from protecting his people, far from it, but it didn’t make him feel any less isolated.

The wind picked up at that notion, tossing Albert’s blonde bangs back. He winced at the stinging wind against his face and felt a fat raindrop plop its way right on his nose. The once warm spring breeze whipped against his cheeks. Midgardsormr shifted ever so slightly, catching his attention. The knight could see, with how close he was to the dragon, his scales rise in response. The petals of rain began to descend on the Halidom. The storm was starting.

“You remind me a bit of an old friend I had once,” Midgardsormr’s wings raised slightly, “He, too, held an auspicious title. One he still holds depending who you ask. He worried how he would be perceived by his companions at times. He did not desire to lord over them, similar to you and my current king… but he also did not mind living among dragonkind instead of his own people.” His voice rose if only to outmatch the thunder rolling from the clouds. The wind was fickle, having a hard time of deciding  _ when _ it wanted to blow and drown out their conversation.

“Really?” Albert asked. The prince feeling similar wasn’t a surprise to him; the two were alike Albert would say. This other person had his interest piqued. The dragon nodded and continued as the rain danced off his scales. It was getting heavier now, with a clap of thunder following the clouds’ trail. His clothes were going to get soaked at this rate, but it was a small thought tickling in the back of his mind.

“Indeed. He was an odd man.” Midgardsormr’s eyes creased ever so slightly, as if he were remembering something from his distant past, “However, this never stopped him nor does it stop his Majesty. Even I, a Greatwyrm, have learned something important from each of them. You are never as alone as you believe to be.”

_ He has a point _ , Albert would admit silently to himself. It didn’t cease the onslaught of homesickness rumbling from his heart, but here… he didn’t feel as he did while he traveled. Even back home they regarded him as a champion, but here in  Grastaea only few knew his name. Those that did still treated kindly. They knew him as Albert, a fellow swordsman and a resident within the Halidom's walls. While his main goal was the seed of the abyss, they didn’t turn him away because he didn’t swear fealty to Euden. None particularly fawned over him for his past efforts (the only one briefly coming to mind was a priest boy who swore to become a knight). Euden had unlocked that path for him to walk.

Albert didn’t speak, wrapped heavily in his thoughts. The only noise aiding them was another sharp crack of thunder and a spark of lightning whipping across the clouds.

“The storm will likely worsen. You should make haste back to your chambers.” The dragon finally stood up. Midgardsormr seemed even larger and more threatening as he stood upon his legs. He beat his wings with a great force and the wind blasted out from behind Albert. The current practically turned to knives and sliced a bolt of lightning in two. The clouds crumpled behind it and begun to swirl in another direction. 

Albert soon followed by getting to his feet, holding his ground as best he could. Immense power flowed off the dragon in waves, making Albert’s bones vibrate. He stared back at the dragon carefully, watching his tail slowly swish behind him as his wings arched back. He could head back now… but Midgardsormr gave him some food for thought. Perhaps he and a dragon weren’t so different. Besides, the weather was only harkening him back towards Levin; towards the warm smiles that awaited him.

“No… I am fine. After all, who would leave you out here by yourself?” Albert’s lips quirked up into a small smile. Midgardsormr looked taken aback, but it was as brief as the flashes of lightning.

“Then will you keep me company, Thunderswift Lord?” He asked. Albert brushed a hand against the hilt of the sword hanging just below his waist.

“I would be honored, Greatwyrm.”


End file.
